


Who are you?

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 一個奇怪的人老是搶了蜘蛛人的工作，但他一直找不出是誰？電影死侍x電影蜘蛛(2017)小清水文





	Who are you?

彼得最近感到十分奇怪，不知他的蜘蛛感應發生了什麼問題？還是有誰在跟蹤他？

這陣子他每次感應到危險，趕到現場時，那些壞分子，小偷，或是偷車賊都已經被解決了，而且都是完好無傷的狀態被綁起來。

這真的十分奇怪

他想了很多原因  
會不會是警察們變努力了？這樣很棒，但觀察了一陣子又好像不是，他們還是一樣懶散？  
難不成是神盾？又好像不太可能？他們不會管這種小事。  
最後一個，東尼先生？他有說過只讓我幫忙一些小事，但到底這種算大事還小事呢？？？而這種事他又會插手幫忙嗎？

雖然彼得有很多疑問，但想想既然紐約市很和平，他也就沒所謂了。

在經過了好一陣子這種情況後，紐約市變得和平多了，彼得也變得清閒一些，但他也沒停下來，而是開始研究紐約的地圖，重新規劃路線，讓他能在事件發生時更快到達目的地。

又一次，他的蜘蛛感應又在響了，他就用新研究的路線去到現場，而正好讓他碰上有一位穿紅黑緊身衣，背著兩柄刀，頭戴紅黑面具的高大男人將那些懷疑是罪犯的人綁起來，在他綁好後再確保一次他們沒有掛掉後，他就離開了。

終於讓他知道是誰幫他的忙了。

之後好幾次，他也是比往常更快趕到現場，同樣也是這位紅黑緊身衣先生幫他處理好罪犯，他想跟他道謝，但是每次要趕著下去時，他就已經跑走了，都沒辦法逮到他。

彼得真的很想對他表達感謝，所以他就特地問東尼先生，這位穿紅黑緊身衣的人是誰？東尼聽到他問起這傢伙時立即響起了警報，他義正詞嚴的跟彼得說，這傢伙很會騙人，他是殺人狂，他是個只要有錢就會瘋狂殺戮的雇傭兵。

但彼得眼中的他並不是這樣的人，在他的三寸不爛之舌的攻勢下，東尼終於說了他的名字，死侍，但同時也禁止他再去查詢死侍的所有事情，他說到要是再問下去，只好回收他的蜘蛛裝。彼得只好乖乖聽話，他心想要是再次在巡邏時他幫忙的時候逮到他再感謝就好。

結果還是和之前一樣，彼得無論怎樣也抓不住他，他有點感覺到死侍是故意躲著他的，但他還是鍥而不捨的每天跟他玩起追逐，只是一邊抓盜賊打擊壞人，一邊就抓盜賊打擊壞人外加追蹤死侍而已。

不過過了好一陣子彼得還是追不到，他越來越好奇，但又沒辦法追查，在半放棄的時候突然有外星生物攻擊紐約，整個復仇者都要出動，還找了X-Men的所有人來幫忙，這當中包含死侍。

彼得開心極了，他終於找到機會可以跟他道謝，但當然是戰鬥之後，一開始他是分在復仇者隊伍入面，他跟著東尼打擊外星生物，死侍就跟著金剛狼一起戰鬥，但是雙方對打的時候他跟東尼走散了，又剛好他被偷襲而跌倒在地上，正當他快要被外星生物圍攻的時候，死侍跳出來替他擋了大量攻擊，但這也使彼得可以重新站起來用蜘蛛絲綁起面前的所有敵人。

當他綁起敵人後，剛好其他隊友也把頭目解決了，外星生物全部倒地。彼得立即衝上去查看死侍的傷勢，而本來受傷頗嚴重的他在自癒因子的作動下已經快好起來了，他看到彼得正想過來時就想立即拔足逃跑。

彼得追上去抓住他，這次他成功了。

然後倆人站著看向對方。

"死侍...先生？"

"我是......"

"之前你都...偷偷幫助我對不對..."

"？！"  
"你怎麼......知道的？！"

"我都有看到"

此時彼得拉開了他自己的面罩下半，對著死侍露出了一個燦爛的微笑。

"謝...謝謝你"

死侍被那美麗的笑容弄得臉也紅起來，基於禮貌，他也脫下自己的面具，左手則摸著自己的後頸，低下頭看向前面的彼得回應到

"不...不客氣"

倆人就這樣站在那邊臉紅著對看。  
過到良久，他們同時說

"要不要一起去吃晚飯？"

然後倆人一起輕輕的笑起上來。  
並肩離開戰場。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，我叫ruther。  
> 主要是寫  
> 電影死侍(簡稱RR賤)  
> 與電影蜘蛛人(2017電影那位tom holland/ 簡稱荷蘭蟲)的妄想戀愛故事。
> 
> 少不免會有ooc。
> 
> 近來有時間會將lofter的文搬運過來A03。  
> 謝謝收看


End file.
